some things return
by Young-and-Beautiful13
Summary: Buffy has a feeling that Spike is back. She flies to LA and what do ya know. He is. Much greatness comes. Confusing summary-great story. READ AND REVIEW!
1. some things return

Buffy slammed the door and ran up stairs. "Dawn! We're going to be late! Do you want your first day in a new school to be bad!" Dawn ran towards where Buffy was, grabbed the lunch money she had and said, "jeez! Give me a break. Someone forgot to get me up at five this morning!" Buffy looked happy. "Angel called." Dawn looked at Buffy and said quietly "What did he want." Buffy face was a happy as a Barbie's. "I'll tell you in the car, Dawnie, we have to hurry." They ran to the car and got in.

Half way to school, Dawn spoke, "So, what did he say. Is he why you were acting so different this morning." Buffy slowed the car and turned. "That's the wrong way, Buffy!" Buffy shrugged, "Guess we'll go the long way." Dawn looked in disbelief at her older sister, "What is with you today! You're smiling, which, by the way, I haven't seen you do in, like, forever, and you don't care if I'm late to school! Something's happened and you aren't telling me! Spill!"

Buffy said, savoring the words, softly, "Spike's back." Dawn couldn't hear so she said, "What?" Buffy said louder, "He's back." "Angel? Since when?" "NO!" Buffy said loudly then she said softer, "Spike is back." Dawn looked at her like she was crazy. "Buffy, I know you miss him, but he's gone, he's never coming back." Buffy said definitely at Dawn, "Yes he is, Dawnie. I have a picture to prove it!" Dawn's face lights up and says, "Where?!" Buffy holds out a picture of Spike. He's in his normal outfit, with a smile on his face. Angel is to his side with an annoyed expression.

Dawn went to take it from Buffy, to look at it closer, but Buffy pulled it away and hugged it like it was the only thing she had in the world. Dawn raised her eyebrows and said. "We're here. See ya Buff. Don't do anything stupid!" She walked away, books in hand.

Buffy drove back home and got ready for work. After the apocalypse, she had gone back to collage and became a professional teacher of the martial arts. She decided as she nearly left come that she would cancel her lessons today. After all, she only had three groups on Mondays. After she called all the parents, she called Angel's cell.

Beep...beep...

A: Hello

B: Hey, Angel. I just called to ask you something.

A: Hold on a second.

Buffy heard in the background:

A: Will you be quiet! I'm on the phone!

S: Hey. Is that Buffy? Peaches! Tell me now! Can I speak to her?

A: No!

S: Why not?!

A: She doesn't want to.

S: That's not true! I want to speak with her!

Buffy could hear the fight over the phone, then she heard his voice.

S: 'ello luv. Did you miss me?

Buffy's heart raced and she wanted to fly to LA right then.

B: Spike!

S: Yes its me pet.

B: What happened?!

S: Angel took the medallion and had it opened, out I came!

B: So, you didn't die!

S: No, pet.

B: Did you believe me when I said that I loved you? Cause its true Spike, I do love you.

S: I did believe you, luv. I said that so you would leave me so Dawn wouldn't have to deal with you _and_ I dying.

B: That's so sweet Spike! Oh, and I'm glad that you knew because I nearly went insane thinking you didn't know.

S: I knew, pet, I did, and I'm not dead, am I?

B: Well...

S: You know what I mean love.

B: (pause on Buffy's end) I want to see you.

S: When is good for you, luv?

B: Let me think...NOW! No, um, actually, could you get here today, maybe at 4? You could stay here...

S: yes, luv. I can't wait. I love you.

B: I love you too, but Spike, I don't want to hang up, I'm afraid I'll lose you again.

S: you won't, pet.

B: I won't?

S: yes. How about we count to three...

B: Okay...

B&S: one...

B&S: two...

B&S: three...

Click.

AFTER HANG UP IN ROME

Buffy almost crashed the car with excitement. She was going to see Spike-that day!

AFTER HANG UP IN LOS ANGELES

Spike hung up the phone and looked over at Angel, who's hands were pressed together in anger. "Well, Peaches, I've got to run. Don't want to keep Buffy waiting. Oh, and" He paused and looked back at Angel, "I'm keeping the black mustang." He walked off. And started his way to Buffy.

Buffy picked up Dawn from school and her friends were like, "your sister is sooo cool!" Dawn rolled her eyes at Buffy and said sarcastically, "yeah, she is sooo cool."

She got in the red mustang convertible and they drove off.

Dawn looked over at her sister, who was in full Barbie smile mode. "What is up, B!"

Buffy, "Nothing, so who did you meet today?" Dawn looked suspiciously at her sister, "Fine, I met a lot of people but mainly Courtney Lee, Jade Brendon, Viva Moore, and oh, Dee Preston." Buffy said, "Oh, so who are they?" Buffy's sister smiled, "cheerleaders. You'd be proud." Buffy looked at her sister seriously, "Don't tell them anything. I don't want you to be like I was. Any guys" She added teasingly. Dawn slid down in her seat slightly and said, "Dylan Faulton." "oooh! Is he hot?" "Total Babe!" Buffy smiled and said, "I have a hot guy too!" dawn looked at her sister, "What'd you mean?" "Spike, of course!" Dawn thrust her head back in frustration. We already went over this Buff, he is gone, vamoosed, he left, he isn't even corporeal anymore. You have to get used to it!"

Buffy smiled almost elfishly as she said, "were home" she said in a sing-song voice.

They opened their door, and whamo! Spike. Buffy ran to him, both smiling. "Spike" she screamed. "Buffy!" He said. They hugged and she kissed him and ran her hands through his hair. He swung her around in his arms and she put a leg on each side of him as he held her. He played with her hair and they kissed some more. About to go further, they heard a voice. "um, guys. I'm right here and I didn't even say hi." Spike reluctantly put Buffy down and smiled, "come 'ere lil' niblet!" Dawn ran to him and they hugged. Dawn started to talk fast, "We cried for ever and I was like, I miss him and she siad she missed you more and we got into a fight over who missed you more and I'm so glad you're back!" She hugged him again. Buffy joined in and all of them were in a group hug. They all stopped hugging and smiled. Spike looked at them and said, "What has it been, 5 months." Buffy put an arm around him and said, "More like a century Spike. We missed you, especially me. "Hey" Dawn teased and they all laughed. The walked over to the couch and sat down. Buffy and Spike on a couch, Dawn on a big couch like chair next to it. They talked and talked. They ate and headed up the stairs to go to bed. "So, where do I sleep, luv?" Spike asked Buffy after they said good night to Dawn. She smiled and grabbed his hand, and she led him into her room as she said, "You even have to ask?"

They fell back into the bed, kissing. "I love you Spike." "I love you Buffy" Moaning was heard in their bedroom that night.

The next morning, They dropped Dawn off at school and Buffy took leave again. The whole day they slept together, getting up just in time to pick Dawn up. That night they went to the Rehab, a night club in Rome. Buffy wore a thigh length black strap less dress and Dawn wore a red and white Hawaiian print dress that went to her thighs. Spike wore the usual. They walked in, they were playing "Bounce" by Sara Conner.

They headed to the dance floor, and started to dance. Dawn wanted to dance to and a guy (Dylan Faulton) asked her to dance. It was the best day of their lives. Buffy asked Spike if he wanted anything because she was going to see Willow, who was over by the drinks and she was surprised to see her in Rome. "Sure luv, an on the rock sherry would be nice." He finished the hard drink and seemed really drunk so she decided to get him a Pepsi to sober him a bit. She walked to return and was stunned by what she saw.

In the back room, Spike was getting another girl moaning. Angry, Buffy grabbed him away and cried miserably, "How could you, Spike!" She ran out.


	2. some things haunt you

Drunkenly, Spike groaned, "Buffy wait up! I said Bloody come 'ere." He followed her and decided to sleep somewhere else that night. She ran home, Dawn took the car home, and they cried. Buffy took a shower that night. She heard noise at the door and was frightened. She saw Spike enter, seemingly more sober. "Luv, let me talk, Please." Buffy turned her back to him, "This happened before Spike, I don't want excuses, why..-how could you do this to me. To Dawn. I thought this would be our little happy ever after. I'm no longer the only Slayer, you are alive. Dawn isn't the key anymore, and we love each other- or, I thought we did" He roughly pulled her toward him in frustration.

"You love me Slayer, admit it. I was drunk! I was. I might still be, but I bloody still love you and I came to Rome to prove it." Buffy sniffled and sarcastically said with a slightly stuffy nose, "yeah, by fucking some girl in a night club." She turned away. He pulled her roughly back. "I love you, Slayer. I was sodden drunk!" She turned away. His anger boiled inside him and he thrust her at the tub knocking the curtains down and he grabbed her. "I bloody love you. And I'll prove it." He ripped her rope off, and she fought, but she was naked, and he was heavy. "Spike no, NO!" she screamed. He straddled her, his weight weighing her down from fighting. He pulled his pants down and raped her.

AUTHOR NOTE:

Sorry I was so blunt, but I felt like making him mean and stuff right now. More Spuffy I promise! Please Review! Don't think season 6 rape, because it won't end like that.


	3. some things you can't trust

_Some things you can't trust._

Buffy cried as Spike raped her. He watched the horror on her face and relished in it. He fled into the night, leaving Buffy to deal with her wounds-both external and internal.

"So, you didn't kill her." The first appeared and Spike rolled his eyes. "Sod off, you bloody trigger! I thought I got rid of you." He quickened his stride and the first whirled around to meet him at the alley corner, "Ah, you did get rid of me, but I've returned. I no longer can be destroyed."

Spike slauntered off, angry. "You are all talk." The first got inside his head. kill, Spike. You know you want to. If you don't kill buffy, kill someone close to her, Willow? Dawn? Faith for all I care. Kill...kill...

Spike arrived at the bronze and spotted Dawn and her friends, Melanie and Rachelle. He looked again and saw a new in training slayer near by. Grabbing a stake, hiding it behind his back, he turned toward her. "So, luv you what's your name."

The new slayer, being new had no idea he was a vampire. "Nicolette. I'm from France." Spike pulled her toward the dark and she, stupid enough, wasn't aware of him being a vampire. He vamped out and she tried to fight him, but he striked and drained her dry before she could even gasp.

He lay her body still and looked up, wiping his mouth. "How could you!" Spike turned to see the slayer, tears falling and running toward him in full slayer mode. They battled and blocked until they stopped and started to discuss current events.

AUTHOR NOTE:

PLEASE REVIEW I AM LIKE BEGGING YOU NOW!


	4. some things kill at night

Spike smirked at Buffy, "Some things kill at night pet. I'm sorry. If there was _anything_ I could do." Buffy cut him off with a punch and said, "No Spike, you did enough." Spike stopped her and grabbed her arm, "You have to know this isn't my fault! That demon-" "I don't want to hear it Spike. That was stupid and evil what you did."

Spike grabbed her again, more firmly and pulled her to face him. "Bloody deal with it! It wasn't my bloody fault. Just because-" Buffy tried to pull away and he pulled her back-hard. "because, slayer. The world is like that. We all die, and the ones who don't die, kill! I am one of them. Okay. How was I to know that that demon would try to make me evil again. Red'll fixed it okay, luv. I'll be no longer evil!" Buffy had small tears of frustration going down her cheeks she looked into his eyes and said softly, "How do I know you won't do that again. It was awful." She blinked back tears. "Tell me you won't ever hurt me, or Dawn, or anyone we love. Please." She whispered. "I won't love. I promise."

AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry its so short, Spike and Buffy more **soon!**


End file.
